


First

by DisappointMe



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: A tiny little, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, a little romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach never wanted to be anyone’s first anything, but he needs to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ.

Zach would be lying through his recently Zoom-whitened teeth if he said he never thought he’d be here – here being face-to-cock with Chris Pine, his hands rubbing gentle circles into those thick, hairy thighs, tongue inches away from everywhere he wanted to be in life. The truth was, this had been his plan since minute one when Chris flashed that perfect smile, batted those pretty lashes at him, and practically dared Zach to get him into bed. They both knew this was where they’d end up, but it was battle of wills to see which one of them gave in first. Zach told himself that he wasn’t going to ask for it, no matter how many nights he lost sleep because his mind could focus on nothing other than how much he _wanted._

They pawed and they flirted and they joked and took things almost too far, just never so far that they couldn’t come back. But not tonight. It was decided from the second Chris walked into the bar, blazer over a white button-up tucked into skin tight jeans that hugged his hips and his ass and those _thighs_. Looking at Chris was like breathing for the first time and it had been so long since he’d seen him. Chris hugged him, long, lean muscle pressed all over Zach, voice rugged and warm in his ear when he said that he’d missed him so much. Zach’s white flag of surrender came in the form of one pair of bedroom eyes and two hands that slipped down Chris’s back and around his sides to cup his hips. Chris held his gaze and gave a breathy laugh that hit Zach right in the balls and made him fucking _hungry_ for it.

They’d successfully made it through a drink and a half before Zach was making up lies about a special collection wine back at his place that Chris saw right through. It was partly true, but mostly just to get Chris in a place where they could get naked without going to jail, should it come to that. When they got into the house, it was like everything Zach knew about men and sex and how to get exactly what he wanted from both of those things had fled from his mind. Chris was the one to find a wine, any wine – a moscato? Did he even like that? – and pour them both glasses of it so they had something to do while they stood in the kitchen and verbally circled each other, waiting for one or the other to make a move. Chris ran his tongue over his teeth and Zach drew first blood.

“Tell me about the men you’ve slept with.”

They’d never talked about sex, not really. Only in vague hypotheticals, and obscure references to things that happened One Time or In College or On Vacation. Zach had assumed and Chris made allusions but he never turned conjecture into hard facts and now Zach needed to know. He needed to push this far enough that they would have no choice but to keep going. He wasn’t going to stop until Chris was pinned to his bed panting and begging and moaning beneath him. 

Chris took a sip of his wine, closing his eyes as the bouquet broke across his tongue. He licked his lips, “What do you want to know?”

“Did you fuck them? Or did they fuck you?” Zach let his eyes travel the length of Chris’s body where it was leaning back against the counter opposite him. He eyed the bulge in Chris’s jeans, stared as he tried to make out the head of his cock beneath that thick denim.

“I fucked them,” Chris said with a shrug. He smiled, “Sometimes they fucked me.”

Zach felt a twitch in his groin and wondered at how much more of this verbal foreplay he could take. He wanted to hear about Chris’s sexual exploits in graphic, vulgar detail and then he wanted to take Chris to his bed and kiss him and bite him and make him forget that there was ever anyone before him. 

“So,” He said, drawing out the word letting the arousal simmer through him as he looked at Chris. “You’d say your sexual repertoire is adequate? Complete even? You know, just to give me a baseline.”

A lightning bolt of pure sexuality crackled between them as the unspoken was finally spoken.

Chris’s smile was wry, but held a promise of many things to come. “More or less.”

Zach’s eyebrows hiked halfway up his forehead before he could stop them. “Less, then? Let me guess: no blowjobs and no rimming?”

Chris had the decency to look mildly offended. “I’ll have you know my blowjobs are the stuff of legends. And rimming, I’m more than happy to oblige a party willing to receive but not the reverse.”

Zach hummed thoughtfully, absently sipping on his wine, resisting the urge to rub at himself through his now uncomfortably tight jeans. “Is there anything else you don’t do?”

“No fingers.” He briefly glanced out the window, and when he met Zach‘s eye he wasn‘t so smug. “I prefer to do it myself. They‘re both too…”

They looked at each other for a moment, Zach listening to the words Chris wasn’t saying, the tacit invitation Zach didn’t think he’d get until he had it. He’d never wanted to be anyone’s first anything, but he needed to have this more than he’d needed anything before.

“But you’d let me…if I wanted…?” Zach trailed off, closing in on Chris, his arms bracketing those narrow hips, standing so close he could feel the heat coming off his skin. Could see Chris’s own white flag of surrender in the steady gaze of those too blue eyes.

Silence, and then: “If you wanted.”

Which is how Zach is here, the aforementioned here between Chris’s spread thighs. It only took him two drinks, a bottle of wine, and a suggestive conversation to get here. And three entirely-too-long years of this being the only thing he thought about. But he’s here and he feels exactly like he felt that first day he walked onto the bridge of the Enterprise. Like he was standing on the edge of something so important he couldn’t quite grasp its significance until it completely overwhelmed him.

When Chris sits up a bit and murmurs questioningly at him, Zach presses a kiss to the juncture of his hip, his thumbs pressing in a dragging down in the indentations of muscle. 

“Nothing, nothing. Just taking a minute to savor the anticipation of ruining you for all other men. And some women.” It’s supposed to be a joke, but it sounds serious and a little desperate and Chris notices. Lifts a hand and cards it through Zach’s hair before shoving his head down.

“Come on, or I’ll be forced to jerk myself off which will be so anticlimactic after all this.” 

Zach can’t help himself and buries his smile in Chris’s skin. He digs his thumbs in and spreads him open, looks up to Chris’s face, finds that his eyes are closed, mouth open, chest heaving and does everything he can to commit this picture of pure debauchery to his memory. One more beat, and then Zach licks from taint to tailbone and back. Chris’s breathy sigh makes his cock twitch so he licks again and again until the broad licks become more centralized. He licks around the hole, unyielding muscles going lax under his ministrations. Chris’s breathing is louder now, the muscles in his thighs tensing and relaxing against Zach’s shoulders and if he wasn’t a man on a mission, Chris’s reaction would make him want to abandon this entirely in favor of fucking him through the mattress.

But Zach is patient and focused. Spreads Chris a little wider, presses into him harder. Chris flinches and Zach pulls back, rubbing his stubbly cheeks against sensitive skin, murmuring tender reassurances that he can’t vocalize completely because he finds he actually means them. Actually wants Chris to relax. Wants to make this so good for him. Wants Chris to trust him with this. Finally, Chris hooks a leg around him, digs his heel into Zach’s back to pull him forward.

It’s all the encouragement Zach needs. He presses in again, hard, using his lips and tongue and jaw, everything he can to ensure that Chris continues to make those gaspy, breathy sounds. Zach is sure he’s never been so turned on by another person the way Chris is turning him on right now. He moans and licks and fucks Chris with his tongue, can’t help himself when he ruts against the bed to relieve the pressure building in his balls.

He can feel Chris loose and slack against his lips, and he pulls away, kissing all of the skin his mouth can reach while he blindly feels around for the bottle of lube on the bed. He flips the cap open with one hand and reluctantly pulls away so he can pour some onto his fingertips. He snaps it shut, tosses the bottle away and slides the pads of his fingers against Chris’s hole. He presses the tip of one inside, eyes darting from his hand to Chris’s face. He pauses a moment, then slowly presses it inside, a dizzying thrill shooting down his spine when he thinks about how he’s the only person to have ever done this to Chris.

He shifts over, stretching out along Chris’s side, propping himself on one elbow while his other hand pumps steadily in and out of him. 

“Chris, _Chris_ ,” Zach mumbles into his ear. Chris turns his head, opens his eyes and stares like he’s looking right through Zach for a minute before he focuses on him. “Let me kiss you.”

Chris tilts his head up, eyes locked on Zach’s and Zach kisses him. Long and slow and deep as he slips in a second finger. Chris moans against his lips, tilts his hips up to meet Zach’s hand. Zach smiles into the kiss, crooks his fingers and rubs light circles against his prostate, laughs deep in his chest when Chris breaks the kiss to moan into Zach‘s mouth. Zach trails kisses along Chris’s jaw and neck and rolls in closer to him rubbing harder and harder against his prostate, pressing his forehead to Chris’s temple so he can hear the light moans and heavy breathing.

Chris pushes against Zach’s hand, reaching up and wrapping his hand around Zach’s arm. He turns his head to look at him and Zach can’t help but kiss him again, unhurried and thorough, a contrast to how hard he’s fucking into Chris with his fingers. “Touch me, Zach. I’m so close, come on, _please._ “

“No,” Zach murmurs, dipping down to kiss Chris’s shoulder. “You’re going to come like this. I’m going to make you come like this.”

He presses his thumb down, just under his balls and Chris throws his head back and cries out, coming in slow spurts over his stomach and Zach’s arm, gasping and pulling at as much of Zach as he can reach and it’s so erotic, so perfectly filthy that Zach can’t stop himself. He pulls his fingers out of Chris, swings a leg over, pins Chris’s hands up over his head and reaches for himself. He strokes himself once, twice, and then he’s coming so hard his entire body shakes with it. He drops his forehead to Chris’s, releases his hands, and just breathes against him.

“Mother _fuck_ ,” Zach pants out, laughing a little.

“Jesus Christ, Zach.” And then Zach is cupping his face, kissing him, trying not to get their come all over him. Chris breaks the kiss, looks at him with a mixture of wonder and shock on his face, totally unguarded in a way that makes Zach want to hide him away so that no one else can ever see what he’s seeing now. “Zach. Do you have any idea how fucking _hot_ you are when you come?”

Zach laughs, a muted rumble in his chest, straightening up and rolling off of Chris as carefully as he can. “Thanks?”

Chris looks at him for a long moment before shrugging and maneuvering himself off the bed without touching anything. Zach appreciates this. Almost as much as he appreciates the view of Chris’s naked ass making its way to the bathroom.

When Chris comes out a few minutes later, he tosses a casual glance at Zach before locating his underwear and pulling them on. When he reaches for his shirt and manages to slide it on, Zach decides that this is counterproductive to the plans he has regarding Chris’s body, many of which involve parts of his own body. “Going somewhere?”

Chris looks at him like the answer is obvious. “I have a relatively early call tomorrow so, home?”

“Nope,” Zach says, crawling forward on the bed so he can reach out and grab the unbuttoned front of Chris’s shirt, pulling forward so that Chris has to kneel on the bed. He leans up and kisses Chris on the mouth, just the barest brush of lips against lips. “You’re coming back to bed. My bed. Where you’re going to stay for a long, long time.”

Chris smiles, trying to follow Zach’s mouth as he leans back into the pillows. “That so?”

“Yeah. I think I should be rewarded for my inability to resist this a minute longer. The toll this took on my ever-expanding ego.” He lets Chris kiss him for a moment before finishing his thought. “Besides. There’s a whole world of firsts I think your ass needs to experience. It’s my duty as your friend and whatever else to show you the way.”

“Well,” Chris says, letting Zach slide his shirt off his shoulders. “Don’t let me stand in the way of your sense of duty.”

Zach’s smile is slow and wolfish. “I won’t.”


End file.
